narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:White Zetsu Army
Color difference trivia Would someone mind adding the trivia about the Zetsu clones being white on the color page of chapter 520, while being green in chapter 531?--Red-kun (talk) 10:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I just took another look at the color page for 520 and if you look closely you can see a slight green tinge on the white zetsus check it out, also found here in case the link doesn't work/you think it's modified or something. I would add this info to the page but I don't know how to properly reference. :On a related note perhaps we could add a color image to the page?--Soul reaper (talk) 14:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree, they are definitely green in 520, maybe only a bit lighter than in 531. I tried to add description but Omnibender corrected it writing they were white in 520. One of us must be colour-blind, but I doubt it's really possible to confuse white and green. :There is a very clear difference between the colours used. In 531, Zetsu's skin is almost the same colour as his hair. And by the way, I didn't change a thing about the colour description, I just changed spelling. The clones were fist shown being the same colour as Zetsu, and then were shown to be much more green. Omnibender - Talk - 20:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you provide an author colouring of the Original White Zetsu? I'm not sure if it even exist, but if you are ok with anime colouring, you'll agree the Original White Zetsu is, well, white. White as this window I'm writing in at the moment. But in 520 his copies, as Soul reaper said before, are with a slight green tinge. Though I agree the colour in 531 is clearly different and much more green.Faust-RSI (talk) 01:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Here. This is an a cropping of an image taken from the artbook, the image itself, showing Akatsuki members was a chapter cover somewhere in Part II. The focus of this image is Deidara, but you can clearly see Zetsu on the left. His white part is more towards grey, not at all like the ones seen in those two chapters. Omnibender - Talk - 22:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the link! He really looks grey, though it maybe a shadow... But whatever, his colour is clearly different. I think we've reached an agreement in our discussion. But there is still one more question: the article name and article itself states it is White Zetsu Army: :::::1. If it is reference to colour, we know it's not true any more after Kabuto's strengthening. :::::2. It is reference to Original White Zetsu, it's still not true. In manga Madara states it was he who created them using bijuu chakra. There are also references to Hashirama and Gedo Mazo, but no direct reference to Original White Zetsu. If we presume Original White Zetsu was also created by Madara, every Zetsu from the army is also created using the similar method. So, everyone is as original as the Original White Zetsu. They are his copies because of the method, but they are not his clones (and we know his clones even look different, most importantly they have only one normal body-half). :::: I suggest the article should be renamed, but I'm not sure what the name should be. Maybe just Zetsu Army? Or green Zetsus? I don't know...Faust-RSI (talk) 14:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think there's an issue with the name. They came from the white half of Zetsu ergo the name and I remember the sensor division calling them the white army.--Cerez365™☺ 11:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I remember it too, that's odd. They called them "white monsters". On the other hand, there is possible explanation: sensors didn't actually see them, they sensed them and just called them as they were told (when Anko's team found them they were still white, so the intel was wrong at the moment HQ get it). The later chapters prove sensors were wrong. And I don't say the article name is entirely wrong, but it is surely confusing.Faust-RSI (talk) 15:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wood Release Since it was stated that the White Zetsu's were made from the Wood release and can use a weaker form of it shouldn't it stated that their abilities are Wood Release? I'm not sure friend, give us some time though we're trying to sort through everything.--Cerez365™ 15:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Fine by me. But it was clearly stated in the manga. P.s Sorry i forgot to sign the first post Darksusanoo (talk) 16:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I think it is listed somewhere in the article already, but we can't add it to the infobox, since it doesn't have a field for kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Background Added background section according to this ShounenSuki's translation: *Sakura: "…It became even more similar to Captain Yamato than at the time of the Five Kage Summit!!" ｢…五影会談の時よりヤマト隊長に近くなってる!!｣ *Shizune: "In other words… This… This is almost identical to the Shodai Hokage's individual make-up!" 「つまり…これ…初代火影の個人配列とほぼ変われなくなってる…やっぱりそうだったんだ!」 *Akimichi: "What are you talking about?! What do those white things have to do with the Shodai Hokage?" ｢何の話だ!?この白いのと初代火影が何だって?｣ *Sakura: "In short, the white guys are copies of the Shodai-sama! Or rather, judging by the numbers, they are moving clone plants, created by cultivating the Shodai-sama's cells and using plants as a medium! They may be weak, but they use Mokuton!" ｢つまりこの白い奴は初代火影様の分身体!というよりこの数からして初代様の細胞を培養し植物を媒体に造ら れた動くクローン植物って事!うすまって弱いけど木遁を使うし!｣ *Akimichi: "Hmmmm… Hn?! …I don't quite understand…!" ｢ん〰〰〰〰…ん!?…よく分からん…!｣ *Sakura: "Anyhow… Judging from this data, Captain Yamato is also being used as a power-up for these guys!" ｢とにかく…このデータから見てヤマト隊長もこいつらのパワーアップに利用されているんだ!｣ *Shizune: "Contact headquarters immediately!" ｢すぐに本部に連絡するよ!｣ Faust-RSI (talk) 07:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Parasite Clone I think I don't understand - where was it stated they can use parasite clone? Or is it just an assumption because the original Zetsu can? Then it should at leased have "presumed" status.Faust-RSI (talk) 17:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's because they themselves are parasite clones. Omnibender - Talk - 18:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::And that is stated where, exactly? All I can find is that Madara created them by cultivating Shodai's cells and using plants as a medium. Parasite Clone is the jutsu of the original White Zetsu. Faust-RSI (talk) 20:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No evidence was provided. Tried to change to "presumed" but something is wrong here Faust-RSI (talk) 10:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Techniques cannot be presumed.--Cerez365™ 13:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) white zetsu army gone? what happen to the white zetsu army?-- :Last we saw of them was a group of reinforcements confronting the Third Division. Other than that it can be assumed they've all been defeated since everyone's moving towards Naruto.--Cerez365™ 16:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) then we should edit the page that the white zetsu army all have been defeated. Image We should change back to the manga pic, it's impossible to see (or at least distinguish) the Zetsus in the actual one...--Jon Thiago (talk) 02:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps a small change? "They also seem to be capable of breathing under water". Since they are part plant, I think this part should be removed and maybe put more as a part of trivia. Something along the lines of, "Due to being infused with different plants, the White Zetsu are capable of breathing under water". Anyone agree? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 09:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Disagree. Being able to breath under water has a place in the article, that place being the abilities section, if it has a place, it is un-trivia worthy. Being able to breath underwater just because they have been infused with different plants is just speculation.--Kiriako (talk) 12:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of speculation, how do we know their able to breathe underwater? Its possible, but not directly shown or stated. I think it should go in the trivia section as something along the lines of "it seems as though the clones are capable of breathing underwater". (talk) 13:39, September 10, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan When they Attacked Darui's division, they slowly emerged from the water. They were walking underwater, meaning they didn't drown. --FirePit (talk) 18:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't they have simply used mayfly to merge with the floor of the underground lake (?). Besides, even if they can (which i highly doubt) wouldn't it more so be a phisiological difference than an ability? Also just so you know they're made from a dead guy's cells and some plants, it would seem more logical to me that they don't need to breathe at all, because some plants are rooted deep underwater, but use physiology and body chemistry to get the necessary oxygen without "breathing". (talk) 00:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Well a physiological difference IS an ability if it gives you an advantage but what you said may be true, but then it should be changed to "they also don't seem to drown while traveling underwater" but it shouldn't be removed completly. --FirePit (talk) 16:47, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Background and Similar Entities The article is currently being written as if the White Zetsu Army includes the early versions of White Zetsu (and the original himself) that were created by Madara. As far as we know, the Army Zetsu clones were just made recently and are unrelated to said creatures. In fact, these Zetsu all share the appearance of the original, as well as his personality (which may mean that the original was involved in their creation). Should a separate page be made to encompass the entire "White Zetsu species" as a whole, so as to avoid confusion?--BeyondRed (talk) 09:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Personaly, I don't find it necessary. -- (talk) 15:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Looking back, now that we are somewhat more familiar with White Zetsu's species, would it be possible to change this article's title to "artificial humans", since it is a term used in the manga, as apposed to "White Zetsu Army"? The page could be made more general if necessary, to include both the original batch of artificial humans created by Madara and the 100,000 White Zetsu clones created by Obito.--BeyondRed (talk) 18:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) As page becomes more and more general, I would personally agree to title's change, adding more specific information, of course.Now title basically contradicts the content. Faust-RSI (talk) 13:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC) color 2 During Obito's rehabilitation, they were shown as white, so is it far-fetched to say that on chapter 520 cover, they were shown before their Yamato enhancement and that's what later made them green instead of white?--Elveonora (talk) 14:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 14:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC)